1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electronic jewelry of the type employing optical fibers.
2. Description of Prior Art
Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,544, discloses ornamental electronic jewelry preferably in the form of an earring in which fiber optic strands extend from a housing. The housing contains a self-contained battery and light-emitting diode (LED). The fiber-optic strands are directly attached to the LED through an opening in the LED housing. A battery is electrically connected to the LED so that the LED transfers light to the bundle of fiber optic strands.
One of the technical problems in using fiber optic strands is attachment to the LED. Another problem is providing some type of switch for ON-OFF operation. Another problem is presenting an aesthetic appearance in an item incorporating such items as batteries and electrical leads.
There is a potential market for new forms of jewelry employing the creative use of fiber optics in forms not previously known.